Taking on Kanto with Storm
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: Crow is your usual 10-year old boy with a dead vampire girlfriend. After a request by her to go to the gym, he complied. FireRed-based with Red-template, T-rated for swearing, and may go to M-rated along the way.
1. Starting Out

Oh gods atop the transparent staircase, it's one of those nights again.

There she is. In one corner of my unlit room. My dead vampire girlfriend. Her long, blonde hair waved at me along with her hand. Her childish grin placated on her childish 13-year old self. Her cheek tinted permanently with an everlasting tint of blush and her magically enchanting eyes speaks wonder as it encroaches upon me. As her cold, soft hand is placed against my stomach under my sheet, I almost lost it. Her blood-deprived skin complimented her black, one-piece under an overcoat with a mink scarf crafted from the pigs of hells... probably... made me quiver, but the urge to scream remains

"Crow, darling," She called out to me "you're, like, fourteen or something—"

"Cindy, Honey, I'm like, ten."

Cindy shook her head. "Ha ha, that's not the point. Go work out." The pale vampire said as she slapped my unexposed stomach.

"Ok." I replied, stroking her long strands of hair back. "Now don't bother me, it's like, three in the morning here."

"See you soon, Crow." She pecked my cheek before disappearing into a red mist.

"Please go away."

So it begins, my journey of working out in the gym.

The first gym is in Viridian city, north of Pallet.

Yet the first step I take outside Pallet Town have my hand grabbed by an old man I frequently see with a little girl beside him. He spouts something along the line of: "It's dangerous to go in the tall grass", which makes me want to grab a few weed shears from the garage and just pave my way out, but his next proposition interests me. "Why not go into my lab? I'll give you a pokemon to start your journey. You're already ten, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good! At least child service won't blast me with papers this time!"

"I'm sorry, I don't really follow—" I was cut off mid-sentence.

Twenty steps or so later, we arrived at the professor's lab. The professor is greeted by his aides, but one female seemed to be a little bit more enthusiastic about him. As he dragged my hand into his own parts of the lab, I saw three pokeballs laid out onto a table on one side of the room and two mechanical devices on the other side next to a cupboard filled with pokemon-research books and volumes over volumes of photo albums.

"Gramps, took you long enough!"

Behind me was a boy whose spiky hair looked like it wasted him a couple of doughs. Other than his mean looks and his sweet baggy pants, nothing stood out. Though, I would like to have his purple collar-vest shirt, that is one snazzy shirt, but that is more of a personal taste. Anyway, he seemed to be grumpy for no reason, not to mention impatient. I know him because we're like the only kids in Pallet town save for two of my sweethearts, Amy and Diana, but still!

"Pst, you." Came a whisper from the Professor. "Do you remember my niece's name?"

"Yeah, I believe his name is CUNT."

"Oh, right!" That's it, this professor is senile. "CUNT! You're going second. Crow gets to choose first."

"Gramps, my name is not CUNT. It's—"

"Shut up, CUNT!" I said before choosing myself the center of attention. I inspected the pokeball and it contained a lively Squirtle inside (Which name I read from its label). I looked at the pokeball in my hand and the pokemon in my eyes. I know with this little blue turtle with me I can take on the world by storm! That's it, I'm naming him Storm. I let it out of the pokeball and stare deep into his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Storm." I referred to him, which he nodded with a big grin. Good. "My name's Crow. I'm like, your trainer now."

The water pokemon squealed as it proceed to hug my squatting leg.

I was drowning in happiness when I turn to Oak.

"Holy cow professor, this little guy is major adorbs!" I lifted it up above my head and feel its hard, but light, shell on the palm of my hands. "Well, aren't you a precious little guy you, yes you do!" I shook him a little and he cried with joy in return, making me want to hug him, and so I did. I stayed like that for a while before I let go of him and place him into the ground, before I have him inside of the pokeball again in no time. "Man, Storm is the cutest!"

"Pfft, sissy. Real man don't nickname his pokemon!" CUNT scoffed as he chose for a pokeball to Squirtle's left. "I'll choose a Bulbasaur. He's a grass-type pokemon."

"Bro, that's low."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever." I said before thanking the professor and leave, but then, CUNT called out on me as I was about to leave. "Hey you, wait. Let's have a pokemon battle right here, right now, I'm going to steamroll you and make you my breakfast, a pancake!" He pulled out the pokeball containing his grass-type pokemon. "I'm going to beat you with my type-advantage! Get ready to weep... Crow!" He paused for dramatic effect.

Behind him, Oak slapped his forehead. My condolences for your stupid niece.

"Battle!" He cried.

We each sent out our pokemon. Mine being Storm, and him being his newly-earned, nickname-less Bulbasaur.

We each stared at each other, but CUNT there decides to attack first, tackling my dude a step back. Bulbasaur's entire weight seemed to hurt through Storm's shell as it made him almost flinch, but he held on and turned his head to me, anticipating what I should do next. I decide to take my chances by ordering him to lower the target's defense, if able. The water pokemon thought for a while before he whipped his tail towards the grass-pokemon, making it less defensive through his unbriddled confidence.

"That's it Bulbasaur, go for it!" Once again, Bulbasaur is ordered to tackle, which he did with a groan and Squirtle taking it like a champ.

"You can do it, Storm. Tail whip the Bulbasaur again!" Storm nodded before whipping his tail towards the Bulbasaur again, lowering his defense even more.

"Attack, Bulbasaur!" CUNT smirked, unknown to him is his fate of defeat.

"Now, Storm. Tackle that cocky bastard!" Something sparkled inside Storm's eyes as he charged toward Bulbasaur with a tackle. His shoulder connected with Bulbasaur's chin and sent the poor guy out of the lab via crashing against the window. CUNT's jaw dropped as he ran out to retrieve his pokemon, who fainted. The aides all turned to see me as if I am the second coming of a saint or something, before giving me a applause. I looked at Oak, which seemed to be holding in laughter, but it got control over his conscience and laughed anyway.

"You, I like you."

"No homo." I replied to the equally likeable foggy.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, I have a parcel waiting for me at a PokeMart in Viridian city. Mind getting it for me?"

"Hm... eh, sure, why not." I nodded.

With that, I left the lab, making quite the impression on the aides and the Pokemon professor himself.


	2. Out of Town

Every three steps a Pidgeot, and every four a Rattata.

No trainers at all, just a sweet hike to Viridian city. It feels kind of empty after a while, if not for its short distance.

Along the way there is only so much people I could talk to. A fellow trainer who doesn't seem to battle, a helpful old man giving advices about short hills and how you can just jump over them. A man who talked about his problem over the often occurence of wild pokemon, and a girl who seemed to be distant.

A little bit battered by a strong-willed Pidgeot, I looked at the wooden sign just after the entrance of Viridian, it says: "Check out the Pokemon Center. Get free heals for days" and so I did.

Upon entering the huge building with the pokeball logo on its entrance, I gasped.

"First time?" Said a blonde girl on one corner where a strange counter with an ATM resides. "You _really_ need to go out more, Crow," I instantly swallowed. It's not even night-time and she already came to haunt me, that damned dead vampire girlfriend of mine. She trailed off to an empty table where we can sit and I followed. As soon as we are comfortable, she asked something rethoric, "Don't you think that this facility is unnecessarily big?" Or not.

"It's weird, Cindy."

"Yes, it is. Let me give you a tour, so you can get comfortable." With her chair rattling, she stood up. Her hand luring me in like a golden cat on the window of an oriental drugstore. "Come, come! It's only once in a lifetime I could show you around a PokeCenter. Don't waste it!"

"Alright, alright." I conceded and followed her to the front reception. I am now facing a girl in a nurse outfit. I have a nagging feeling that I have known of this nurse since forever, but my mind drew a blank. I guess she just feel like mother. "Here is the front-reception. There is always a nurse on stand-by and behind her is a machine that will heal all six of your pokemon. Give her five seconds."

"F-Five seconds?" I screamed. "For six pokemons?"

"I know, right?" Cindy grows excited as she began to squeal. "Human technologies are amazing! I wish I am still alive or something!" She turned to me to gesture her whole body, and I began to frown, or at least I am about to, before she continued excitedly. "Anyway, this nurse here is really sexy isn't she? Hey, nurse, do you know where I can get your clothes? What's your phone number, and what are your three-sizes? I'd say your bra is at least a C, wait, no. I'd say it's a D. It's a D, right?" She bombarded, making my palm instinctively slapping my forehead.

"Miss, I'm going to call security for sexual harassment."

"Can you call the security _after_ I'm done showing my boyfriend around? It's kind of important," The vampire negotiated, which made the nurse reluctantly nod. "Great, now, your pokemon, darling!" She opened her palm, expecting me to give Storm willingly to her.

"I can hand it to her myself, you know," I have the nurse pick up the ball and healed Storm. Literally five seconds later, the nurse came back from the machine with my Storm fully healed. What is this technology? I roughed up my pocket to pull out my wallet containing around 3000 doughs, but the nurse pointed at a sign behind her, which says: "Free heals for days" with a sour face. "I appreciate it sir, but we're a charity organization and doesn't accept any tips. Have a nice day... now get your girlfriend out of my face before I'm calling security."

"I'm not sure the security is still alive though," Cindy's palm is on her cheek, as she giggled darkly while looking thoughtful. "Thanks for referring me as his girlfriend though. With that, you get to live another day! Isn't that great?"

The nurse looked at her funny.

Then she looked at me as if I belong somewhere in the pits of an asylum.

"Is she always this random?"

"I can't escape her," I sighed. "I'm too attached."

"What?"

"You've also saved your families, isn't it great?" The vampire jumped in joy.

"...What?" the nurse stopped mid-call and her eyebrow is going into the ceiling. "I'm not sure I follow, but I swear to god—"

"W-We're going!" I quickly grabbed Cindy's hand and went for the machine on the right-side of the PokeCenter.

A one-person booth consisting of an ATM-like machine which is able to hold up to six pokeballs on its compartments. A touchscreen indicated the system being at least user friendly and is easy to learn, though how the pokeball compartment works still puzzles me. Quickly, Cindy taught me about the functions of the PC. Taking and moving items through a chute that will be digitalized, as well as pokemons, but the service is not available yet since I haven't caughted any. Currently, all I could do is take a potion from my own PC before logging out and watch as Cindy finally pulled me to the escalator.

"You don't need any of the second floor's functions."

"But," I interjected. "Isn't the second floor kind-of important?"

"Yes."

She took me back to the table, now we're sitting the opposite.

As she revel on how warm the cushion is, I'm feeling a strange feeling of dread as the cold seat quickly warned me about death flags over death flags. I mean, in-front of my eyes is the incarnation of fire and darkness herself. The undefeated, the dreaded, the penetrator, the sadist, omitted, omitted, redacted, etc, etc, the kindling fire in everyone's heart at a winter's morning, the candle on the window on a cold dark winter's night, the lord that rule over the floors of Tartarus and the girl who accidentally let one out in the heaven sermon... but mostly, she is known as—

I take a look at her one more time, confirming her existence. The existence that is too busy trying to lick its nose and succeeded with flying color. She notice me looking and presented her regal self onto me.

"I did it, Crow!" She said with a tongue stuck on the tip of her nose. Making her voice sound like a quacking goose. "I did it!"

"Yes you did Cindy,"—Queen of the Infinite Abyssal Horror Archdemon of Infernal Terror, Sunder Knight of Drought and Famine, Cinder Blackcauldron. "Yes, you did," I giggled along with Cindy.

* * *

"Oh, kid. You're the one Prof. Oak asked me to give this Parcel, right? Red hat, confident look. You're basically playing the part, kid!"

"Um... thanks?" I moved in closer to the counter, and grabbed the package the clerk handed to me. "So... what's inside it?"

"Balls."

"Ew." I choked, my head slowly distancing a 20-yard with my hand almost dropping the package. I stopped to think what to say, it's either this or something else, and I choose something else. "Ew."

"It's just PokeBalls, man. You know, those things you use to catch pokemons? Come on man!"

I gasped. "Oh! Of course!"

"Geez, man, what are you? Ten?"

"I am ten," I embarassingly remarked. Tipping my head down a bit as I said it. "All I need to do is get this parcel back to Prof. Oak, right?"

"Bingo." The clerk rubbed his moustache. "Now get going kid."

I nodded, walking out with the parcel. As soon as I got out, I instantly hold the package with the utmost care, thinking of it like an inaluable game console always helped, especially when I'm jumping small hills and such. Although, since I could rest at my home, I decided to train Storm while I'm at it, until I think he's sufficiently powered up enough to battle a behemoth of a pokemon and win. After stepping out of the last grass meeting a Ratatta who can tackle really _hard_ , I ran straight for my house, in case someone decided to want to battle with me or something. I can't shake off the feeling of dread.

I opened the door to my home and crowed. "Hey mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home son. How's your work out working out?" She giggled before a pot of, what I assume from the smell, spaghetti. "I knew you'll be back soon, so I'm making your favorite. Meatball Spaghetti with Tomato Sauce," She turned to me and noticed something, and she giggled with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh my, is that a pokemon you have? I guess I have to thank the professor later. So, what did Oak give you, son?"

"Storm!"

"I didn't recall a pokemon with a name like that."

"Oh, whoops. I mean, a Squirtle named Storm," I corrected. "Mind if I let it out and have him eat with us?"

"Of course!" Mom declared. "I'd like to see it myself. A pokemon, huh? It's been too long for me. I think it was ten or twelve years ago..." her voice muttered somewhere.

I gazed at Mom, letting out Storm on the couch.

"My, he sure is... blue," She laughed. Drawing on a blank on what to express. "But, I see that he thinks of you highly, Crow. Treat him well, okay? Just as much as you treat your other pokemons."

"Other pokemons?"

"You can hold up to six of them," She giggled. "Come on, son. You should know better than that."

"Mom, I've been a trainer for less than ten hours. Give me some slack."

"Alright, alright," Mom went back to the pot and brought back three plates of spaghetti for lunch. It is delicious. The sauce can be a little bit too thick, but I love it. I looked at Storm and he's raring to go for seconds with a dumb grin as if replying my gaze. I chuckled before drinking the soda pop on the table. "How's the spaghetti?" Mom asked, sitting opposite of me.

"It's great," I shouted. "I love it!"

Mom grinned. "Come back soon, okay?"

I nodded before I exited the house.

* * *

"Smell ya later, loser!"

"Perv." I loudly berated.

I don't get it. What does CUNT see in me? I never give him any animosity before, and we never even get to be acquinted, much less being friends with each other. I can feel tensions coming from him, but tensions of some other kind. So many things pass by my mind right now, but those things are some of the things I'd rather not think about.

I'm ten, those sort of things aren't supposed to be pondered by a boy my age.

"Oh, right. Crow," Oak called. "Here's some pokeballs. I'm indebted to you, so about five of them would do."

"Selling yourself kinda cheap, don't you?"

"I give my niece five, and so you'll also get five."

"Fair enough," I bowed. "Thanks Oak. See you soon."

Oak nodded.

I walked out of Oak's house and went to Amy and Diana's house. They're sisters, both already attending middle school. I said goodbye to them before I'll see them again sometime soon, and they both rewarded me with uncomfortable kisses on my cheeks.

I went out of their house and went for the final house before my journey truly starts for real.

CUNT mentioned that his sister has a map, and I intend to get it, even if I die.

Entering the house, I swallowed.

Sitting on the chair, is Daisy Oak. She turned to look at me with resentment, but it had a mixture of longing... I think. Daisy is a mature girl. At least, for her age. I've had suspicions before, but having the name Oak proves my suspicion. Last time I talked to her, three months ago, the same day she moved in, she said that she's the granddaughter of a famous pokemon professor. The description matched.

"So," Daisy started. "You said that my lil' bro's name is CUNT to gramps, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm here for the town map..." I froze to think, before realizing something wrong with what she just said. "CUNT's your lil' bro? Then doesn't that make him Oak's grandson?"

"Duh!" Daisy insulted.

"Well gee, now I feel sorry for that guy."

"Really?" Daisy looked up.

"No. He's a CUNT," I laughed. "Now, I came here for my town map. You have one, don't you?"

"Take it, you earned it," Daisy screamed, as she throws the map square to my face. I managed to caught it, but it makes my palm stings. "My gramp is already wrong in the head, you don't need to add another gallon into his messed up head! My bro's name isn't CUNT, it's—"

"Yeah, thanks for the map, Daisy."

"I hope you got bitten by a Ratatta and die!"

"Thanks a lot!" I turned around, "Oh, and by the way, your 'bro' is a massive pervert! How dare he smell me without my consent! He goes up close and personal and then he _smelled_ me by my ear! He's smelling my hair. Can you believe that guy!?"

"...Okay, that's just wrong," The girl conceded. "Look, if it makes it up for you, I'm sorry for throwing a hard metallic object straight to your face."

"You think?" I grumbled. "Oh well, thanks for the map, Daisy. I'm going to go on a journey all over Kanto now, wanna come with?"

"Pfft, hell no." Daisy chuckled. "I hope you die on your journey."

"Thought so."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for the review, I'm not really a funny person. I just like to write kinky shit right now.**

 **Edited because continuity.**

 **SaberMacro, out.**


	3. Brock-hard

This is the fourth time I have gone to Viridian city, and at least I need to go here one or two more time. The first time was to take Oak's parcel, the second time after I've gotten the town map from Daisy, the third time was after beating CUNT and catching a female Mankey whom I named Roche on the road to Indigo Plateau, and the fourth time to heal my poisoned Sonia, my Pidgey, after one rather bad trip into the woods up north.

Weedles and Poison Stings are the bane of my journey, "I wish I could burn that damned forest into the ground." My voice muttered somewhere.

"Then why don't you do it?" A voice from behind my right shoulder allured. "Don't you remember my domain, Crow? I am she who dwelled in the abyss of infernal flame and abyssal terror," She took proud in her name as she lowered her voice in a dignified manner. "A wildfire upon that dinky patch of woodland is a mere child's play. Although, if you wanted it, I could burn this whole region to the ground, no strings attached."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well," She swallowed. "One, itsy-bitsy teeny-tiny strings attached."

"I'm not interested," I quickly took Storm, Sonia, Roche, and a Rattata named Leinel whom I have recently caught in route one. Stuffing them inside my pokeball holder, I turned to Cindy. "I appreciate your help, Cindy, but I want to take things a little bit seriously now. Afterall, I am going to be facing against the first gym leader. Who knows what he, or she, will have in my training regime."

"Alright," Cindy smiled. "If you succeed, I'll give you a reward, okay?"

I nodded. Cindy smirked before pecking me on my cheek, before disappearing into a red mist.

"Will it be like this everytime you visit this PokeCenter?"

I turned to the nurse with a smirk which stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Kill me."

"She would probably do it if you say that in-front of my dead—"

"Vampire girlfriend," The nurse huffed with a pleading glare. "God, you guys should just marry already. You guys are too sweet you know. Like a boy and a girl that became friends since kindergarden, grew up as neighbors, there was a Tsundere phase somewhere, but after a big event, you guys got married later as if you were always destined for a good—no, a _fucking great_ life. You guys are so perfect for each other that you make even _me_ sick, and I'm pretty tolerant with this shit. If even I'm sick of this, then what will happen to hell? Does it froze over? I mean—"

"Would you like me to tell you?"

"No. Shut up!" The nurse leaned over the counter with her hair against my index finger. "Shut up. Just go and get hitched you... you shit!"

"Well," I mused, my face looking as thoughtful and cool as I could manage them to be. "I'm only ten. I can't possibly marry a girl yet."

"Oh my god!" The nurse motioned a gagged throat. "Oh my god, I just puked a little in my mouth. Holy shit dude, can you be more embarassing right now? Sweet merciful Arceus," She groaned, her teeth gritting against each other. Probably from annoyance. Clearly, she was sick of my presence, so off I go.

"Never go back here again!" She grunted. "At least when it's not my shift!"

I nodded before exiting the PokeCenter.

I stocked up a dozen antidotes before walking back into the Viridian Woods again.

* * *

"Well, I'm not going back there again." My cheeks twitched as I entered the Pewter City's PokeCenter.

"Welcome!" Said the nurse, who seemed to be identical to the one last seen on Viridian City. "Would you like me to heal your pokemons?"

"Yes, please!" I rolled all the pokeballs onto the table, which were picked up by the nurse.

"Alright, one second!"

Five seconds later.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Are you nurse dressed the same in every PokeCenter? The one from the Viridian City also dressed the same."

"Well, if I'm allowed to dress myself differently, I'd rather go to work in my casual clothes," She tugged on the end of her skirt, and then pinched the tip of her bang. "I also would like to take off this wig."

"That's a wig?"

The nurse nodded.

"I feel for you." Honestly, I am. I almost cried.

"Save your sympathy for the clown in the nurse suit at the next town." The nurse flashed me a threatening smile.

* * *

The Pewter gym is the home of the rock-type gym leader, Brock. Every girl in town loved him and every man adored him. I looked at it from the front, and its design reminded me of a museum for fossils. A book I used to read daily reminded me of the various pokemons that existed in the days of old. Other than the True God of all Pokemon themselves, Arceus, the other pokemon who caught my interest is the large Statue-like pokemon called the Regigigas, whose motionless body was kept in safety inside a shrine somewhere in the Sinnoh-region.

I took my first step into the gym and shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'd like to work out please!"

No reply.

I looked up, and the man at the far end of the gym approached me.

"...Work out?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I want to train my body!"

The man whose eyes are seemingly in a permanent squint stood there in silence. His palm on his cheek looking thoughtful. The word nervous fail to even describe what I'm going through right now. I could feel my hand covered in sweat and my whole body quietly shivering as it is stuck in place.

"Are you sure about this?" The man loomed before me. "My training regime is not quite... child-friendly."

"I'll do it!"

"Good," The man nodded. "Then follow me."

The man walked outside and I followed him. Somehow, he managed to take me on top of a tall hill. He looked around until there are no one in sight and pulled out his pokemon. "Geodude!" He called, and from the pokeball sprout a boulder with a set of curled up fist that are ready to punch the living shit out of anything. The pokemon's stern and spirited eyes seemed to pierce through me as it calmly stood... I think... on the ground. "Now, let me ask you again. Are you sure you want to train your body?"

"Yes!" I nodded. "Teach me how to better my body.

"Then, self introduction is in order," He walked closer and lent out his hand. "My name is Brock. Brock of the Pewter Gym."

"My name is Crow. Crow from Pallet Town." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He let go of my hand. I failed to notice this until now, but his palms housed a lot of stubbles and his skin showed signs of cuts and bruises. His grip was firm, unexpected from his lean and tall figure. After the short introduction, Brock raised his hand and pointed at the Geodude, who has been waiting in idle frame. "Now, do what Geodude do. Don't slack off."

I raised a brow, but when Geodude started to do a warm-up motion, I followed.

After that, Geodude seemed to start sprinting... er... hovering, which took me off guard from how fast the chunk of rock could gain in under three seconds. I painfully started a mad dash toward the chunk of rock, but when I was in range, the rock moved faster than before! I was in such a shock that my leg hit the other and my body stumbled into the hard dirt. Geodude stopped, turned, and smirked.

I could feel my ear twitching as I too got up and charged toward the rock with two hands.

A month and a half later, my body is buffed.

I rubbed my pectoral, and it's firm and supple. My stomach is a bus of muscle and my muscle have muscles inside them. I flexed long and hard in the mirror with a satisfied grin and accompanied by Storm. Storm seemed to have found something to admire in me, as when I lift him into the air with strong arms, he laughed in joy.

Suddenly, a voice broke through my alone time with Storm. "Hey, Crow. Come here for a sec." It was Brock's.

"Coming," I wore my tee and vest. I exited the tent with the hat affixed into my head. "What's up, Brock? Another training regime?"

"No. I am here to congratulate you. Your training is finished, you are now a full-fledged strong kid."

"Thanks," I lent out a hand. "Then this is goodbye."

"Hold-up, I still have something to say to you," Brock laughed. "What do you say on taking me on a Pokemon battle? I'll give you something cool if you win, with the standard Boulderbadge of course," Brock laughed and let out an air of invincibility. "So, what do you say, Crow? Are you up for the test?"

"I'm horrible at tests," I proclaimed for the world to hear, as my mouth formed an excited grin. "But I think I'm going to enjoy this one." I pulled out the pokeball which housed Storm.

"Then let us begin!" Brock roared. His eyes peeking out intimidatingly. "Show me the result of your training!"

"A healthy mind leads to a healthy body!"

We both tossed out our pokemons.

On Brock's side, is the same Geodude which seems to be putting on a strong, teacher-like face. I am honered.

On my own side, is a Squirtle named Storm.

"Water gun!" I ordered.

The geodude was sprayed with a large ball of water that was spat out of Squirtle's mouth. Even though it was made of water, you would think otherwise, as the sound of when it splashed onto Brock's Geodude sounded more akin to a hammer hitting full swing onto a tree's bark. After that one attack, the Geodude smirked strongly before fainting with a relaxed and proud smile.

"Come back, Geodude," Brock ordered. He himself proud of his Geodude. "Now, this is my last pokemon, are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Come out, Onix!" Brock launched a ball into the air, and what came out of that is a line of boulders that formed a large snake-like thing with a curled horn. My jaw seemed to have touched the floor as I couldn't help myself but to let an inaudible gasp. The rock serpent slithered forward and stood proudly before Brock and Storm. I worry of what this particular pokemon will do, and that indecision landed Storm the serpent's headbutt.

My eyes widened as Storm flew above me and slammed the cliff's wall.

I shouted manicly as I ran for Storm.

"Are you okay?" I craddled the Squirtle, which seemed to be holding onto his breaths. The water pokemon closed his eyes before jumping out of my arms and went on to face the rock serpent. Storm gasped and wheezed, but his face showed simple and pure determination. I righted myself before walking beside Storm and looked at him, who were looking back at me.

I grinned, and so did he.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" I ordered.

The rock serpent had anticipated it and went for protection behind a boulder, but Storm dashed forward and faced the Onix head on. Storm quietly pivoted as Onix launched a barrage of rocks at him, and readied for an attack from behind him. The Squirtle turned to me and I nodded. "Water Gun!"

Storm launched a ball of water that hit Onix square on his face, knocking him back and made him flew _into_ the same cliff's wall as Storm. The difference being that the Onix laid there motionless with its eyes spiralling into dreamland. Instantly, I jumped in joy and hugged Storm with tears in my eyes.

"You did it!"

Storm nodded, before his skin started to glow, taking me by surprise.

"W-What's happening!?"

"Your pokemon is evolving, Crow," Brock reassured. His hand holding my shoulder. "After this, he will be a new man, he will grow, as much as you do. Be happy for him."

I looked at Brock, his hand holding a badge. "Take this Boulderbadge. You have earned it."

I inserted the badge into its slot.

"Thanks a lot, Brock."

The man shrugged. A caring smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I changed my mind.**

 **Maybe next chapter, I dunno.**


End file.
